A Misery Misery Birthday
by VampireHuntress72095
Summary: Cinderella and Alice are getting their driver's license. Mad Hatter, and March Hare sing a song. Cinderella is Bipolar, and Alice gets Bitchy. In one word, just plain Crack.


**Summary: Cinderella and Alice are getting their driver's license. **

_Italic/Singing  
_Normal/Talking

**Me: Hello Biatches! I am sooo happy right now! I feel like singing!  
Sasuke: Please don't.  
Me: Oh screw you Sasuke! And now for the disclaimer!  
Sasuke: It better not be me.  
Me: Of course not! I have someone else in mind. Now Sasuke don't get mad.  
Sasuke: Why would I get mad?  
Me: Because of this. NARUTO! YOUR UP!  
Naruto: Hey party people!  
Sasuke: Dobe.  
Naruto: Teme!  
Sasuke: Dobe.  
Naruto: TEME!  
Me: Both of you shut up before I sick Barney on your asses!  
Sasuke&Naruto: Nooo! Please not the purple dino freak!  
Me: That's better. Now Naruto, take it away.  
Naruto: VampireHuntress72095 does not own anything in either Cinderella or Alice in Wonderland.  
Sasuke: No matter how much she wishes she does.  
Me: Shut up Sasuke! Let's begin the story!**

**

* * *

**

**A Misery Misery birthday!  
By: VampireHuntress72095**

Cinderella: I can't believe I'm finally going to get my license!

Alice: I know! It's soo exciting!

Cinderella: Oh look here comes the driver instructor.

Alice: Wait just a minute, I know that man from somewhere.

Mad Hatter: Hello ladies! Now let's get in the car. Pip pip doodly doo!

Alice: Hatter I thought you were in Wonderland. And where's the March Hare?

March Hare: Oh! I'm here Miss Alice! Now who here is getting their license?

Cinderella: Oh I am Mr. Hare, Sir.

Mad Hatter: Now do you know how to use the steering wheel?

March Hare: I know! I know!

Alice: Sit down Hare! And this is not your test, its Cinderella's.

Cinderella: Thank you very much Alice.

Mad Hatter: I'm Sorry Miss Cinderella. Mr. Hare put too much sugar in his tea this morning.

March Hare: Tea is wonderful! Would you like some Miss Alice?

Alice: No, but thank you.

Mad Hatter: Hare where did you get that tea?

March Hare: I can't remember. Oh well! How about we sing the Happy Unbirthday Song!

March Hare: _A Merry Merry Unbirthday to you!_  
Alice: _To Me?_  
Mad Hatter: _To You!_

Alice: Yay!

Cinderella: I can't have the song sung to me.

Alice: *Gasp* What? Why?

Cinderella: Cause it's… it's …my birthday today!

Mad Hatter: Oh! How can a day be so happy and so sorrowful at the same time?

Cinderella: I know! Oh woe is me!

Alice: My dear Cinderella I know you are upset, but perhaps you should keep your eyes on the road. 'Cause there's a little boy in the middle of the road.

Mad Hatter: Why Alice, what do you mea-Oh My Son of the Queen of Heart's Butt!

March Hare: You're lucky she's not here; else she would scream "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" or something along those lines.

Cinderella: Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!

Alice: Why don't you stop screaming and stop the car! You stupid blond! Give me the wheel!

Cinderella: Hey! Don't call me stupid! And you're blond too!

Mad Hatter: Hush you two. The child is fine! See?

Cinderella: Oh, well that's good. Alice how dare you call me stupid! We are no longer friends!

Alice: Fine! Goodbye!

Cinderella: Goodbye!

Mad Hatter: Ah the sadness that comes with an ending friendship. Don't you think March Hare?

March Hare: _A Merry Merry Unbirthday to you_!  
Mad Hatter: _To Me! A pip pip doodly doo to you too!_

**THE END  
**

* * *

**Sasuke: What da Fuck was That?**  
**Me: Oh shut up Sasuke!**  
**Naruto: I don't know, I think I agree with Teme. Cause this made no damn sense.**  
**Me: I just took the advice of one of my reviewers for another story, to just eat this particular sandwich, and this was born.**  
**Sasuke: Yeah, well this is more wack than Orochimaru, and believe me I know what I'm talking about.**  
**Me: Do you WANT me to sick Barney on you?**  
**Sasuke: …**  
**Me: Yeah, that's what I thought. Well anyway, people please review and tell me what you thought. And flames are welcome, cause…well…yeah you know why.**


End file.
